


A Very Merry Avenger and Transformer Christmas Dinner

by celticheart72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers and Transformers crossover, Bumblebee gets bored and interrupts dinner, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Complete, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Freaks Out, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Rhodey and his girlfriend invite the Avengers over for Christmas dinner which is interrupted by her car who gets bored.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	A Very Merry Avenger and Transformer Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until after Christmas dinner!”. I decided to post this one separate from the Holiday Winter Bingo 2019 fic since I *might* make this a series in the future. 
> 
> Thanks to Athena83 for bouncing the original idea for the prompt with me. The whole crossover idea started because the auto-correct on my phone changed cat to car and we speculated how the Avengers would react to Bumblebee. Also thanks to Woon for suggesting Rhodey for this one and for some of the inspiration dialogue.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Are you sure everything’s going to be … “ Rhodey crossed his arms and dropped his chin to his chest as he looked at you. “… quiet?”

Rolling your eyes, you smiled, bouncing up on your toes to kiss his cheek. “Stop being so paranoid, James.”

“I’m not paranoid. I’m realistic.”

He accepted the platter of turkey you handed him and followed you into the dining room where all of your friends gathered at the table.

“This looks wonderful, guys.” Nat grinned and made room for Rhodey to set the platter down. “Thanks for inviting us for Christmas dinner.”

“No thanks necessary, Nat. All of you are family.”

Rhodey grumbled something about secrets, and you kicked his shin. “OW! Hey! I _can_ feel that you know.”

You widened your eyes and wiggled your shoulders and hips. “I know, that’s why I kicked you there.”

He chuckled, and you both took your places at the table. Everyone was talking and passing dishes around the table when a loud bang came from the garage.

“I knew it wouldn't last,” Rhodey whispered to you when a second bang sounded, and everyone stood up.

“You’re not helping,” you whispered back to him then looked around the table at everyone ready to head out to the garage with their weapons drawn. “I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until after Christmas dinner! Sit down and eat.”

“It’s just the ca…” Rhodey started until you stomped his foot. “ … cat.”

“That sounds like a really big cat,” Bruce observed and picked the bowl of mashed potatoes back up.

“Uh-huh.” Rhodey took the bowl from Bruce and scooped some potatoes onto your plates then passed them on.

Suddenly the house thumped, and everything on the table shook. Tony was up and aiming his repulsors at the garage door.

“Oh, no.” You caught sight of a yellow head and glowing blue eyes looking in at all of you from the sliding glass doors leading out to the deck.

Steve saw where you were looking and turned; Bumblebee waved at him. “What the hell?”

“I told you so.” Rhodey shook his head and sat back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest while everyone else rushed outside. “I knew he couldn’t be quiet with all these people in the house.”

You snatched one of his hands and pulled him along with you outside, where everything was utter chaos.

Everyone was talking at once, and Bumblebee was trying to calm them down. His vocal processors weren’t working again, so all he could do was motion with his hands and try to smile.

Tony’s hands pressed to the top of his head, and he walked around Bumblebee, who circled with him. “Holy shit!”

Thor was holding Mjolnir up into the air; Clint had an arrow aimed at him; Steve had his shield up. Strangely enough, the calmest one seemed to be Bruce, who was studying the Autobot from afar.

“Everybody calm down!” You ran out into the middle of the yard and stood in front of Bumblebee. “He’s on our side.”

Bumblebee nodded and pointed at the top of your head.

Rhodey was standing on the deck, watching the commotion. “She’s right. He’s not a threat.”

“When were you two going to tell us about this?” Tony and Steve said almost in unison.

“Don’t look at me! She didn’t think they could handle it.” Rhodey told Bumblebee when he mirrored Steve and Tony’s questioning stance.

“Wait.” Tony pointed back at Bumblebee. “He can understand us?”

“Yes, and normally he can talk, but his vocal processors were damaged.” You turned around to look at Bumblebee then who held his hands up and shook his head. “And you! You promised you’d stay in the garage.”

He shrugged and made a few motions with his hands.

“I know you’re bored in the garage, but you don’t fit in the house!”

“He’d fit in the compound.” Tony mused.

Bruce had moved closer to Bumblebee to study him and looked over at you in surprise. “Hold on, is he your  _ car _ ?”

Bumblebee just started nodding then transformed into your beat-up old Volkswagon Beetle.

“Holy shit.” Tony had his arms crossed and one hand covering his mouth as he stared at the car in front of him.

“With all the stuff we’ve seen, this is what get’s everyone all freaked out…” Rhodey shook his head and put his hand on the frame of the sliding doors. “I’m going back inside. You guys should too before everything gets cold.”

“Rhodey’s right, come on, everyone. We can figure this out later.” Steve said and started to herd the group back inside.

“At the compound?” Tony looked over at you.

“Yes, Tony.”

He gave Bumblebee a last look and headed back inside.

Putting a hand on your friend’s roof, you leaned into the window. “Can you behave long enough for us to eat, and then we’ll drive over to the Avengers compound?”

You had to step back when he transformed back into his robot form. He was sitting on the ground, chin in hand, and nodded at you.

“Maybe Tony and Bruce can fix your vocal processors?”

That made him perk up and really nod his head.

You headed back inside and sat down next to Rhodey. As the group finished passing the last of the dishes, you heard the sound of  _ Jingle Bell Rock  _ coming from outside. When you looked to where Bumblebee had been, you noted he had transformed back into the Beetle and was as close to the house as he could get.


End file.
